


Breathing

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing shouldn't be attractive. Breathing is a means to an end. It's the means of avoiding the end. </p>
<p>But the way Cas is panting, hot and heavy and into Dean's neck, is beyond attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

Breathing shouldn’t be attractive. Breathing is a means to an end. It’s the means of avoiding the end.

But the way Cas is panting, hot and heavy and into Dean’s neck, is beyond attractive.

It’s close to his skin and Dean thinks if his brain wasn’t completely fried and his ears weren’t ringing he could hear Cas whispering things. Words ghosting over his skin. So, no he can’t hear it as he can’t really hear anything, but he can feel it. Washing over him  
comforting and needing and wanting.

Want. That’s the other thing that makes his breathing completely, unfairly attractive. There’s so much want in it. Like Dean’s everything. Dean doesn’t complain when he gasps loudly into his ear, he just turns and kisses the corner of his mouth, and hushes him. And Dean doesn’t complain when when nails dig into his back because he knows Cas is barely hanging on by a thread. If this is what’s keeping him grounded, if this is what keeps him from tearing at the seems, they’ll keep doing this.

Breathing should just be automatic and necessary. But with Cas, it’s so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be awesome :)


End file.
